What Hank Thought Alex Wouldn't Do
by Slow Walker
Summary: Hank sorta has a little thing for Alex. And Alex may or may not be tentatively flirting with Hank by making him pancakes and surprising him in the library.


Written for a prompt over at lj (obviously, since that's all I EVER write these days). The prompt was something about animalistic grinding. So enjoy! Sorry if the part where they actually start going at it is a bit (totally) unrealistic.

* * *

><p>Hank had been shocked the first time he saw Alex. And then Alex had called him a bozo and then Hank realized that he would be no different than anyone else Hank had ever met. And then Hank started to really notice Alex. Like, <em>really<em> really notice him. He watched Alex as they all ate breakfast together (of course all Alex would ever eat was bacon) and he watched Alex as they all did basic training together (and of course Alex was extremely fit and had ripped the sleeves off his sweat suit jacket) and he especially watched Alex when they all relaxed together and Alex would just let loose, of course he did, he was Alex. The world feared Alex, not the other way around.

And so Hank hadn't really been surprised when one night when he just couldn't fall asleep because of the chemical compounds and mathematical equations running through his head that his hand drifted down and his mind drifted to Alex. His mind presented him with different images of Alex; Alex running, Alex lifting weights, Alex smiling, Alex eating. Then the fantasies started, Alex pressing close to Hank, Alex kissing his neck softly, Alex nibbling slightly at his ear, Alex groaning and thrusting their hips together, feeling Alex hard against him. That was all it took for Hank to bite his pillow to muffle his groan as his body shook as he released. He didn't even bother to clean up. He had a much bigger problem than feeling sticky in the morning.

Hank stumbled into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee before even looking around. Alex grinned brightly as he sat down to a plate piled high with pancakes and bacon, a glass of orange juice next to him. Who ever would have thought Alex Summers was a morning person. Certainly not Hank. Hank mumbled a "hello" in response and set about to fix himself a bowl of cereal.

"You sure you don't want pancakes?" Alex asked as Hank was opening the box of Fruit Loops.

"What?" Hank asked, his eyebrows creeping up his forehead.

"I made too many pancakes," Alex explained. "Even for me. Do you want some?"

Hank's hand involuntarily lowered the box of cereal. "Uh, sure, I guess. Thanks."

Alex flashed him another hundred-watt smile. "No problem, bozo."

Hank sighed at the nickname as he put away his bowl and pulled out a plate. He reached over and pulled the syrup out of the pantry before grabbing some pancakes off the platter on the table.

"I knew I forgot something!" Alex exclaimed as he stole the syrup from Hank. "Is that really all you're gonna eat, bo-Hank?"

Hank scowled at him and took the syrup back. "No," he retorted defensively. "I just…only eat a few at a time."

Alex nodded like he totally didn't believe him. "Sure."

"Shut up!" Hank laughed. He delicately cut a bite out of the pancakes and chewed slowly. Again he raised his eyebrows. "These are really good, Alex!" He quickly took another bite.

Alex laughed. "You sound surprised. What, you didn't think I could cook?"

"Nope. I figured you more for the 'I big man! I lift rock! Rahh!' kind of guy, not the sensitive, let-me-make-you-breakfast guy."

Alex laughed outright at that and ripped off a chunk of bacon. "Me strong man! Rahh!"

Hank snorted at Alex's impression. "You do a very good caveman," he gasped out between chuckles.

"Thank you very much."

Hank bit his lip and looked down at his pancakes, looking back at Alex through his lashes. Alex was concentrating on eating, the muscles in his jaw and throat working to chew and swallow the food. Hank could just imagine what it was like to be that food, how lucky it was to be in Alex's mouth, for Alex's tongue to caress it, for Alex's throat to swallow it-oh no. That bad thought process had Hank flushing and thanking a nameless god that there was a table between them because

A) Alex couldn't see the raging hard on that was clearly visible through his loose sweats

B) If it weren't for the table, Hank would have jumped Alex by now and that seemed like a Very Bad Idea.

"Hank, you okay, man?"

Damn him. Why did he have to start being observant _now_?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hank stuttered, gulping down some coffee. He winced as the liquid scalded his tongue and throat.

"Alright, I'll see you later then, man. Eat more pancakes, and if anyone else comes in, tell them to eat too."

Hank nodded in acknowledgment so he wouldn't have to verbally respond. He didn't know if he could at the moment. As soon as Alex was gone, Hank gulped the rest of his pancakes and put the plate in the sink with a mental note to come back for it later. He rushed out of the kitchen, trying to hide his arousal as he hurried to his lab to drown his thoughts of Alex with thoughts of science.

Except it didn't work. Immediately when he walked in, he was greeted with Alex's chest plate that needed repairs and he thought about how that chest plate fit snugly against Alex's chest, how he couldn't wear a shirt underneath it because it needed skin contact to really work and fuck if he wasn't jealous of that stupid metal disk.

The stupid metal disk continued to watch him all morning as he went about doing every single thing he could think of to avoid working on that disk, because he knew once he completed it, that would mean Alex would have to test it, and Hank wasn't sure if seeing Alex again was a good idea because throughout the day his thoughts fell back to Alex and how his pretty red lips moved around his fork when he ate, and how the grease from the bacon slicked his lips and all Hank could think about was how desperately he wanted to kiss him. So seeing Alex today was a no-go. And then Hank heard Charles' voice whisper through his mind to come outside, that it was time for training. That was how he always called them, because it was easier and more discreet than installing a giant bell. Hank groaned, because this meant he would _have_ to see Alex, see Alex running and lifting weights and doing all sorts of other exercises through those thin gray sweats. It wasn't fair how good he looked, how strong his arms were or how fast he could run. Not faster than Hank, obviously, but he was sure Alex could pin him to the wall with no trouble at all. Damn. Hank was dismayed to look down and realize his dick had started paying attention to his inner monologue around "Alex running and lifting weights" and had been getting more and more excited throughout.

"Fuck this," he muttered. Hopefully Charles wouldn't chew him out too much for being late, but there was no way he was going to face the others-especially Alex- like this. Again, thoughts of Alex got him off fairly quickly and Hank washed his hands and ran downstairs to join the group.

"Sorry I'm late, professor. I just got caught up working on some designs for the plane. I just figured out how the-"

"It's fine, Hank," Charles interrupted. "We hadn't really even gotten started yet."

Hank smiled in relief, both that Charles wasn't mad and that his lie had played out.

Later that night, after training and dinner, Hank decided to distance himself from Alex's chest plate that was sitting in his lab and visit the library. He had only been in once before, briefly when they first arrived and Raven was showing him the mansion. He decided now to go explore a little more, and he was more than a little shocked to see Alex had the same idea.

"What, you didn't think I read? I had a lot of free time. I like reading."

Hank shrugged. "You just don't seem like the type."

"You fit right in though, don't you, bozo?" Alex laughed, snatching Hank's glasses. "Woah dude, you're blind!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Now give me my glasses back!" Hank demanded, squinting at Alex.

Alex laughed again. You can't see me at all, can you?"

"I can see your basic shape, I just can't see anything distinct. For example, I can't see my glasses. Asshole." Hank felt more than saw Alex take a step forward. He felt the sudden rise in body heat near him and his heart started beating a rapid tattoo against his chest. "S-seriously, Alex. Give me my glasses back." Hank's voice had lost all it's venom, now he was just saying words, words that meant nothing to him because all he could think about was how warm Alex was and how close they were.

"You want your glasses back?" Alex teased, taking another step forward, this time pushing Hank back with his body.

"Y-yes," Hank stuttered, stumbling back away from Alex.

"You don't sound very sure of yourself. What is it you want again?"

"M-my glasses. I w-want them back."

"I see," Alex whispered, his breath ghosting over Hank's face. He smelt of minty tooth paste. They were so close now Hank could make out features on Alex's face, his icy blue eyes, his straight nose and perfect lips. Hank's tongue darted out quickly to wet his own dry lips.

"Please, A-alex. Just give me my glasses back," Hank pleaded, his own voice softer and more unsure than he would have liked. Hank could see Alex's lips stretch into a smile.

"I'm getting the impression that your glasses aren't what you want most right now," Alex told Hank seriously, taking the final step that pushed Hank into the shelves.

"Alex?"

"No, what you want right now, is definitely not your glasses. I even think that, given the choice, you wouldn't want to be anywhere else than right here, right now. Is that right? Let's test it, right? That's what you do, hypothesize then test your theory?" Alex stepped back and the heat suddenly left Hank and he felt himself sag against the bookshelf. "So am I right? Is my theory correct, Dr. Hank?"

"It can't be a theory until it's been proved multiple times by multiple people," is all Hank can think to say.

"Oh shut up, bozo," Alex whispers as he moves forward again, pinning Hank to the bookshelf and hovering his lips near Hank's. It's almost awkward, what with Hank being taller than Alex by a few good inches, but it feels so right and good that Hank can't find anything wrong with the situation other than Alex isn't kissing him. "Tell me right now, do you want this? I'll back off if you don't, and we can pretend this didn't happen, but _fuck_, Hank, I wanna kiss you so bad right now."

"Then do," Hank responded, giving Alex all the encouragement he needed to lean forward to softly kiss Hank's lips, to press gentle, fleeting kisses before licking and sucking and biting and Hank is _moaning_ into this kiss because nothing has ever felt this good, nothing has been this amazing. Not Harvard, not realizing he wasn't alone, nothing. This was everything. He dazedly felt Alex's hands slide down his sides to grip his ass before their hips were thrust together and Hank ripped his head back and let out a strangled moan. This was just perfection. Feeling Alex hard against his thigh was even better than he ever could have imagined. His hips thrust forward involuntarily and it was Alex's turn to moan and bury his head in the curve of Hank's neck and lick and kiss at the skin he found there. Hank whined softly and his hips twitched and it was all over for Alex. He pressed Hank even harder into the bookshelf and kissed him hard, possessively, to stifle the delicious mewls Hank was making. Alex rolled his hips up against Hank's and bit down on his lower lip and Hank came in his pants with a muffled cry. Alex kissed him fervidly and rutted helplessly against him, no longer able to get the friction he needed. Hank kissed him languidly and reached down to slip a hand underneath Alex's sweats and stroke his cock gently. Alex thrust his hips forward in a silent plea for Hank to move quicker, a plea the taller boy chose to ignore. If anything, Hank slowed down and loosened his grip, making Alex grind against his hand with increasing need.

"Please, Hank, _please_!" Alex whimpered against Hank's ear.

Hank leaned down and sucked hard at Alex's pulse point while dragging his hand down Alex's dick with more force, adding a little twist to the end that had Alex coming in seconds. Hank supported them as Alex rested his head on Hank's shoulder and tried to catch his breath.

"Fucking hell, Hank," Alex breathed when he had recovered.

"Can I have my glasses back now, Alex?" Hank asked, smiling.

"Hell, if that's what I get for taking your glasses, I'm gonna do that more often!" Alex exclaimed, handing Hank his glasses.

Hank looked down at them both and sighed. "We look like we just had one off in the library," he muttered, looking forlornly at the spreading wet spot on his khakis.

Alex laughed throatily. "Yeah, well we did."

Hank nodded. "I have to go."

"What?" Alex looked perplexed.

"I have work to do," Hank explained, disentangling himself from Alex. He strode purposefully out of the library, hoping no one saw the stain on his pants or the guilty expression on his face.

Breakfast the next morning was less than ideal. Alex was unusually grumpy and Sean most definitely was not helping.

"But _why_ didn't you get any sleep?" Hank heard him ask Alex as he entered the kitchen.

"I told you, dude. I just couldn't stop thinking," Alex responded gruffly, his back to the door. Sean was sitting on the counter next to Alex, so he saw Hank and nodded a greeting. Hank nodded back tiredly before reaching for a mug for his coffee.

"What couldn't you stop thinking about. Or was it a who? Alex, you whore!" Sean laughed. "Who was it? Was it Raven? Was it a blow up doll?"

"Shut the fuck up, Sean. It wasn't Raven and it wasn't a blow up doll because it wasn't anyo-Hank. Uh, hey," Alex broke off midstream when he turned and noticed Hank.

"You fucked a blow up doll?" Hank asked, masking feelings of rejection behind a teasing smile.

Alex scowled and flushed lightly. "No, I did not fuck a blow up doll!" he shouted at the two of them, right as Charles and Erik walked in.

"Well that's good to know, Alex, but why did you feel like sharing this information?" Charles asked smoothly.

"Assholes," Alex muttered under his breath as he threw a spoon at Sean's head. Sean ducked easily and laughed as Alex left the room.

"Do you know what's got him all worked up?" Sean asked Hank.

"Nope," Hank lied, leaving the kitchen with his coffee.

The only place Hank wanted to be was with Alex, but he knew he had work to do back in the lab. The door opened silently and Hank had set down his coffee and slipped on his white lab coat before noticing someone else in the room.

"Alex?" he asked, wondering why the other teen was in Hank's space.

"You can't keep avoiding me, bozo." Hurt colored Alex's words.

"Alex, I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" Alex shouted. A look of panic crossed his face and he clutched his chest. "I have to go. Now." Instead of stepping aside to let Alex pass, Hank stepped forward and kissed him. Alex shuddered, leaning into the kiss and letting all the rage and energy inside him dissipate. He concentrated on the kiss, on knowing where to press and where to bite to make Hank groan against his lips. Hank pulled back shakily and rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry I ran away last night," Hank murmured, rubbing circles into Alex's arms. Alex nodded.

"Whatever, dude. Just, don't do it again. If you want this, if you want me, tell me now, or I'm just gonna save myself the trouble."

Hank pulled away and stared straight into Alex's clear blue eyes. "Trust me, Alex, I've wanted this since the first moment I saw you."

Alex smiled the same hundred-watt smile he had given Hank earlier and pushed Hank back onto a relatively empty table. "You're such a bozo," he muttered, unbuttoning Hank's plaid shirt. Hank reached and arm back and swept everything off the table, not paying attention to what was breaking as it fell to the floor. Alex pushed him flat on his back and climbed on top of him, his knees on either side of Hank's hips. Hank pulled Alex down for a kiss, licking the roof of his mouth and sucking lightly on his tongue. Alex whimpered and positioned his hips so that when he moved just like _that_, each of them clearly felt the other moving against him, and it made Alex a little weak in the knees and he started shamelessly rutting against Hank, who threw his head back in bliss. In the process, he exposed his neck to Alex, who took the opportunity to suck on it and leave a perfect red mark, the only thing to mar Hank's skin. Hank moaned unabashedly at the dual feelings of Alex's cock against his and Alex's lips and teeth claiming him for all to see. It wasn't long before Hank was coming in his pants again, and he should really try to get better at this control thing because these conspicuous stains were a bit tough to get out. But it was worth it because Alex was jerking above him, riding out his own orgasm before collapsing on top of Hank. They lay there for a while, panting against each other before Hank moved to roll Alex off.

"We do have things to do today," Hank pointed out glumly.

"Yeah, I know. But if you're free tonight," he started mischievously, "then maybe we can actually get you out of your pants."

Hank blushed and smiled shyly. "That sounds awesome. Cause I don't think I have another pair of pants to spare."


End file.
